Small Starter Rainbow
Overview: The basic idea of this Deck is to start a Rainbow Deck without having to farm forever to be able to afford all the cards needed. It consists of only 36 cards but still uses almost all elements. The really nice thing about it is that it's pretty inexpensive and already affordable after playing the initial quests when starting with a Time Deck (actually I needed a few fights before being able to buy the Fallen Elf, but except for that it is really fast to build with a new account). It might be improvable a lot (I'm only playing for a week or sth now, so my experience is very limited) but I played it very sucessful against lvl 3 (won 4 out of 5 battles) and liked it much better than the Mono-Dark i tried before. Mono-Dark is probably unbeatable in getting money fast... but this one is just way more fun. Cards:' '(Mark of Time) *Quantum Pillar x12 *Time Factory x2 *Deja Vu x2 *Scarab x5 *Fate Egg x3 *Anubis x1 *Golden Hourglass x1 *Empathic Bond x1 *Forest Spirit x1 *Lava Golem x1 *Plate Armor x1 *Blessing x2 *Steal x2 *Lycanthrope x1 *Fallen Elf x1 It uses only 10 of the 12 Elements (either directly or with skills), but neglecting 2 Elements seemed fine to me for getting started. In my current Deck I replaced one Fate Egg and the Lycanthrope with Owl's Eye (for using the Air Quanta) and a Druidic Staff (won it in a really early battle) which is pretty cheap to play and quite often helped me to survive the round I needed to get the enemy down. It still contains nothing that uses Death Quanta except a Fate Egg turns into a Parasite or Chrysaora.. but I really don't care too much. Maybe a Boneyard or Bonewall could be useful.. haven't tried that yet. Maybe I'll jump out for death quantum when I have more electrum (Get it? ELECTrum? ELECTricity? ELECTing?) Basic Strategy: The main strategy focuses on the Scarabs. Play them when you have more than one or are able to upgrade them with Blessing or Plate Armor. If you get your Anubis on the field make them immortal if they are strong enough and you don't need to bless or plate shield them. Steal is always useful to get some dangerous permanents from your opponent... I usually use it to take down shields or get a graveyard to make Empathic Bond more effective. The Deja Vus can be mutated once you got your Fallen on the field or used to feed the Scarabs.. I prefer to mutate them if possible. Also the Fallen can be used to mutate enemy's dragons or other strong creatures.. if you get lucky it even kills them or at least makes them weak enough to be eaten. The growable creatures are a pretty good source for damage and hard to destroy if they survive a few turns. And finally the Fate Eggs.. well, I just like the surprise effect.. if they're bad, you still can eat or mutate them. There are quite a lot of variations in the strategy depending on your enemy and the cards you draw - but that's what I like about this Deck.. it just doesn't get boring. Summary: As I said: This is only an idea to start a Rainbow Deck.. definitely hasn't got a chance against anything above lvl 3. I just wanted to give new players (like myself) an idea of how to start their own Deck quickly and with a very flexible setup that can be changed easily with about any card you might win. I'd be happy about some comments to improve it or to tell me your experiences with it and what you made out of it. So much from me, have fun Dexter268 Comment by gallei: Nice starter :) Good creativity too. But, fallen elf has problems. Because: 50% Mutant 40% Abdomination (Once I got a thing from fallen elf mutation, it was an abdomination with ablaze for 1 entropy XD) 10% Kill it (Dum dum dum!!!) Whereelse, fallen druids have: 100% mutant with better stats than normal mutant. Here is my improved version. Instead of having the EXACT needed, there are spares to increase draw rate and replace the dead ones. Code:6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6u7 6u7 6u7 71c 71c 71c 74b 74b 74b 77e 77i 77i 7ak 7ak 7dm 7dm 7dm 7h1 7h1 7k6 7k6 7k6 7q5 7q5 7q5 7q5 7q8 7q8 7t9 7t9 7t9 80i 80i 8ps My other deck: Crying Nymph